bir kötünün aşkı
by aysegul
Summary: ko ortadan aniden 9 yıl boyunca kaybolmuş ve artık dendy 17 yaşındadır artık ko ve aklında yaşayan egosunu bulmak ona düşmüştür ama dendy arkadaşlarına zarar gelmemesi için tko sakin kalmasını söyler ama tko bunun karşılığında onunla evlenmesini ister.
1. Chapter 2 konuşma

_**herkes ko nun birdenbire kayboloşuna bir anlam verememişti ve enid , rad .bay gar artık ortada hiç bir şansın olmadıdığını söylediler ama carol buna inanmak istemedi çünkü oğlunun hayla bulanabileceğine inanıyordu ve ona ne olduysa o geri gelecekti sadece biraz sabırlı olması gerekiyordu . enid bay gar yüksek bir sesle söyledi . enid geldi ve dediki evet efendim , ne oldu bay gar gözlerini parmaklarıyla uyuşturak dedi ki onu aramaya devam etmeliyiz dedi . efendim gerçekten onu bulabileceğimize mi inanıyormusunuz. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**herkes ko nun birdenbire kayboloşuna bir anlam verememişti ve enid , rad .bay gar artık ortada hiç bir şansın olmadıdığını söylediler ama carol buna inanmak istemedi çünkü oğlunun hayla bulanabileceğine inanıyordu ve ona ne olduysa o geri gelecekti sadece biraz sabırlı olması gerekiyordu . enid bay gar yüksek bir sesle söyledi . enid geldi ve dediki evet efendim , ne oldu bay gar gözlerini parmaklarıyla uyuşturak dedi ki onu aramaya devam etmeliyiz dedi . efendim gerçekten onu bulabileceğimize mi inanıyormusunuz. **_


	3. Chapter 3 tehlikeli arama

_**herkes ko nun birdenbire kayboloşuna bir anlam verememişti ve enid , rad .bay gar artık ortada hiç bir şansın olmadıdığını söylediler ama carol buna inanmak istemedi çünkü oğlunun hayla bulanabileceğine inanıyordu ve ona ne olduysa o geri gelecekti sadece biraz sabırlı olması gerekiyordu . enid bay gar yüksek bir sesle söyledi . enid geldi ve dediki evet efendim , ne oldu bay gar gözlerini parmaklarıyla uyuşturak dedi ki onu aramaya devam etmeliyiz dedi . efendim gerçekten onu bulabileceğimize mi inanıyormusunuz. **_


	4. Chapter 4 anılar

_**herkes ko nun birdenbire kayboloşuna bir anlam verememişti ve enid , rad .bay gar artık ortada hiç bir şansın olmadıdığını söylediler ama carol buna inanmak istemedi çünkü oğlunun hayla bulanabileceğine inanıyordu ve ona ne olduysa o geri gelecekti sadece biraz sabırlı olması gerekiyordu . enid bay gar yüksek bir sesle söyledi . enid geldi ve dediki evet efendim , ne oldu bay gar gözlerini parmaklarıyla uyuşturak dedi ki onu aramaya devam etmeliyiz dedi . efendim gerçekten onu bulabileceğimize mi inanıyormusunuz. **_


	5. Chapter 5 his

_**herkes ko nun birdenbire kayboloşuna bir anlam verememişti ve enid , rad .bay gar artık ortada hiç bir şansın olmadıdığını söylediler ama carol buna inanmak istemedi çünkü oğlunun hayla bulanabileceğine inanıyordu ve ona ne olduysa o geri gelecekti sadece biraz sabırlı olması gerekiyordu . enid bay gar yüksek bir sesle söyledi . enid geldi ve dediki evet efendim , ne oldu bay gar gözlerini parmaklarıyla uyuşturak dedi ki onu aramaya devam etmeliyiz dedi . efendim gerçekten onu bulabileceğimize mi inanıyormusunuz. **_


	6. Chapter 6 tko

_**herkes ko nun birdenbire kayboloşuna bir anlam verememişti ve enid , rad .bay gar artık ortada hiç bir şansın olmadıdığını söylediler ama carol buna inanmak istemedi çünkü oğlunun hayla bulanabileceğine inanıyordu ve ona ne olduysa o geri gelecekti sadece biraz sabırlı olması gerekiyordu . enid bay gar yüksek bir sesle söyledi . enid geldi ve dediki evet efendim , ne oldu bay gar gözlerini parmaklarıyla uyuşturak dedi ki onu aramaya devam etmeliyiz dedi . efendim gerçekten onu bulabileceğimize mi inanıyormusunuz. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**herkes ko nun birdenbire kayboloşuna bir anlam verememişti ve enid , rad .bay gar artık ortada hiç bir şansın olmadıdığını söylediler ama carol buna inanmak istemedi çünkü oğlunun hayla bulanabileceğine inanıyordu ve ona ne olduysa o geri gelecekti sadece biraz sabırlı olması gerekiyordu . enid bay gar yüksek bir sesle söyledi . enid geldi ve dediki evet efendim , ne oldu bay gar gözlerini parmaklarıyla uyuşturak dedi ki onu aramaya devam etmeliyiz dedi . efendim gerçekten onu bulabileceğimize mi inanıyormusunuz. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**herkes ko nun birdenbire kayboloşuna bir anlam verememişti ve enid , rad .bay gar artık ortada hiç bir şansın olmadıdığını söylediler ama carol buna inanmak istemedi çünkü oğlunun hayla bulanabileceğine inanıyordu ve ona ne olduysa o geri gelecekti sadece biraz sabırlı olması gerekiyordu . enid bay gar yüksek bir sesle söyledi . enid geldi ve dediki evet efendim , ne oldu bay gar gözlerini parmaklarıyla uyuşturak dedi ki onu aramaya devam etmeliyiz dedi . efendim gerçekten onu bulabileceğimize mi inanıyormusunuz. **_


End file.
